


side by side

by LuluOrchid



Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Fluff, Hisoka just wants to sleep, Homare speaks too much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluOrchid/pseuds/LuluOrchid
Summary: "Homare has always been the active type, even on mornings. As soon as he opens his eyes, he’s ready for the day to come and let any event, any people he sees making words flow into his mind.At least, that’s what he thinks.Lately, it hasn’t been the same.Lately, he finds himself feeling… strangely at peace on mornings, staring at the ceiling, not leaving his bed.Well, that might be because Hisoka is lying down on him and involuntarily preventing him from moving an inch."A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 Day 4: Lazy morning.They stay in bed, the fic.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828702
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	side by side

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for feedback on other prompts!  
> I can't believe HisoHoma is considered a rarepair.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this as well!

Homare has always been the active type, even on mornings. As soon as he opens his eyes, he’s ready for the day to come and let any event, any people he sees making words flow into his mind.

At least, that’s what he thinks.

Lately, it hasn’t been the same.

Lately, he finds himself feeling… strangely at peace on mornings, staring at the ceiling, not leaving his bed.

Well, that might be because Hisoka is lying down on him and involuntarily preventing him from moving an inch. He looks down at the mop of silver hair and smiles softly, running a hand through it. Hisoka barely reacts, only muttering something that sounded like a muffled “marshmallow” before going back to snoring quietly.

Homare holds in a chuckle. As he looks at the ceiling again, his thoughts take over. He briefly wonders if he has enough marshmallows for the days to come. Maybe he should get some supplies at the convenience store… though Hisoka is really a sweet tooth, and maybe he should try to find a different variety as a surprise gift. Oh, he shall do that! Maybe accompanying the new pack of marshmallows with a poem will serve as a delicate attention? Definitely! He can feel some inspiration coming from imagining Hisoka’s face on seeing the new marshmallows he has bought especially for him…

“… You’re thinking out loud.”

The voice is grumpy, belonging obviously to a very sleepy Hisoka.

“Ahahaha, was I? It looks like my love for you is so strong it makes my words leave my mouth without me even realizing it!”

Hisoka groans, nuzzling his face against Homare’s. “It’s too early in the morning for you to be this noisy.”

“Isn’t it a bit late now though? There’s a lot of sunlight in the room, I’m not sure we can still call this an early morning, my dear.”

Hisoka seems to ponder for a bit, before saying with confidence “As long as you’re in bed, it’s still an early morning.”

He sounds so sure of himself Homare can’t help but explode in laughter, causing the smaller one to grunt and roll away from the source of noise.

“This sounds just like you, Hisoka-kun!”

Silence falls between the two, much to Hisoka’s happiness, but it is broken quickly by Homare humming to himself, a slight smile on his face as his eyes rest on Hisoka.

“…You were talking about new marshmallows?”

Homare shows off a triumphal grin. Of course, his spoiled lover would be curious about his favorite food.

He then starts rambling how he has seen that one store advertising a new brand of marshmallows, Hisoka listening pretty attentively to his words for once. Until, of course, the very moment Homare shifts topic, talking excitedly about literally anything that passes through his head and making up poems on the go about pencils and clock towers.

When the endless string of words finally slows until it dies down, Homare’s gentle eyes observe the sleeping figure. His contemplation, of course, brings him inspiration as always. He considers Hisoka as his muse, a treasured person filling him with soft and warm feelings that could make him sputter poems of love the whole day. This would make Hisoka run away, though, so he’s not going to do it now. But he totally could! And…

“… You’re thinking out loud again.”

Hisoka is making a pouting face, but his eyes only express fondness. He scouts closer to Homare, nuzzling himself comfortably against him.

It is almost lunch time when they finally make their appearance in the common room of the dorms, and the place is full of activity. Homare vaguely thinks about all the probable sources of inspirations their troupemates’ antics can be for him and that he has missed because he has stayed in bed for so long.

But when he looks at his side and Hisoka is nuzzling his face against his arm, any regrets melt immediately.

Once in a while, this isn’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I love those two a lot, and I really love Homare too, but his flowy way of speaking doesn't mix well with my lack of knowledge of the english language.   
> Hope you liked it! If you did, I'll give you flowers.
> 
> See y'all!


End file.
